The development of a multigas analyzer for anesthesia, based on an innovative technology, is proposed. this unique device for anesthesia and respiratory monitoring has the potential to significantly reduce the cost of health care without lowering the level of care. The instrument is based on a new analyzer configuration for ion mobility spectroscopy. The robust and compact design can be made inexpensively (as low as one tenth of the cost of conventional analyzers) using printed circuit technology. A prototype device was tested in a pilot study: The results demonstrated the ability of the device to measure the concentration in O2, of the three commonly used volatile halogenated anesthetics, Halothane, Isoflurane, and Enflurane. The study also proved the ability of the device to identify the anesthetic agent being measured. We propose to develop and evaluate a clinical prototype anesthetic multigas analyzer as part of our Phase I research plan. The objective is a prototype capable of monitoring the anesthetic agent concentrations in both inspired and expired air, at a clinically acceptable sampling rate, and compensating for the effects of humidity, temperature and pressure.